


Dirty Boys

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in panties and it makes Sam and Benny desperate - which is precisely what Cas wanted in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I have found a new OT3 and I love every second of it.

Castiel had brought this entirely on himself, wondering through the Bunker’s library wearing nothing but a pair of dark purple panties on those infuriatingly sexy hips - he can’t just say “I want to get fucked so hard I see stars” no he likes the game of seduction - and he knows that both Sam and Benny are the biggest suckers for his efforts ever.

They physically carry him up to Sam’s room - it has the biggest bed, after all and neither Sam or Benny or small but all the same Cas finds himself being carried between them like a rug they’d claimed at the bazaar and soon enough they’re both naked and Cas has plenty of muscle to perv on - Sam’s long, muscled torso and Benny’s built like a tank shoulders and chest, running his hands over whatever he can but soon he finds himself flat on his back with his hands tied - the pull and restraint at his body makes his wings fold out in arousal, spread out like a platter for Sam and Benny and holy shit do his boys look hungry, Cas shaking in anticipation because this is not going to be one of those times where they don’t leave him reduced to rag-doll status.

Sure enough they work him over good - Sam manages to slide up beneath him so that Cas’s back is pressed to his front, keeping Cas’s hips pushed up so that Benny can start opening him up, the panties still on and Cas’s cock stretching them obscenely, leaking precome steadily through the silk.  He can also feel Sam’s Grace working to prepare him, stretching his hole even wider alongside Benny’s tongue and then there’s Sam’s wings touching his, pulling Grace that’s already at the breaking point to the point of brittle arousal, so turned on that it almost physically hurts and Cas needed Sam and Benny inside him yesterday.

Once they are though Cas’s mind goes blank - they’re both thick to the nth degree and his body feels like it’s been split open wide, wing oil and lube and spit coating the area where all three of them are joined and Sam, in a feat worthy of being written down, manages to fuck up as Benny goes down, both of them moving in and out of Cas’s overtaxed body and it’s heaven - Cas is a screamer during sex anyway but now he lets forth all of his heavenly wrath through his voice, loud, unbidden moans punctuating every motion of Sam and Benny’s hips and he’s wrapped in a muscle-bound lock of muscle, Sam gripping him from behind, one arm around his torso and the other jacking off his cock in his sodden underwear, rubbing the cock head against the silk and leaving Grace charged kisses along his neck, Benny biting and nipping and marking up that pretty torso, each prick of his sharp teeth making Cas howl all the louder.

By the time Cas comes an hour later (they love to keep him on edge) he’s pretty sure his molecules have torn themselves apart, his Grace somewhere outside his body and he nearly passes out when they both slide out of him, come dripping from his puffy hole and there’s a lot of it, there always is, both Sam and Benny working on cleaning him up with their tongue and Cas does lose consciousness then, tongues lapping at oversensitive skin and licking up the mess to swap back and forth.

When Castiel comes to later he’s laying snuggled up under one of Sam’s wings, pressed close into Sam’s body, a big arm wrapped around his shoulders and there’s the smell of shrimp cooking in the background - they’re in one of the big leather armchairs in the library and he’s still sore and achey but in the presence of Sam and Benny nearby he realizes that it’s worth every single moment of blissful discomfort, loved beyond measure by his angel and vampire.


End file.
